It Might Be You English vers
by VampirelastingFiore
Summary: Edward asked Bella to marry him. But Bella had actually had a fiance, George Weasley. She also tricked Jacob for not telling him who George was. What will happen to Bella if she tricked three man in one row? Just for TWILIGHT and HARRY POTTER freakers!
1. Chapter 1

**The story characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and J.K ROWLING; and I write this fanfict as a dedication to them, my favorite authors EVER! Enjoy then! - fiorendita :)

* * *

**

**It Might Be You**

Chapter 1

Bella POV

"Marry me, Bella."

My eyes suddenly opened, stared at the ceiling of my room which was gray in the dark. Heart was pounding in my chest cavity as if it forced to get out of there. Slowly I got to sit down and caught my breath which previously was panting a case of people who chased down a ghost. As usual, after getting up from a nightmare, I'm spontaneously staring at my bed side. Empty.

"He's not here," I whispered to the empty air. Emptiness suddenly wrapped my heart.

_Isn't __it __nice__, __Bella__? __You__become__more__free to__think about__this__problem__without having__to pretend__in__front of__Edward_, the voice inside my head to give confirmation. Well, that sound was completely true. If only there were Edward here, he'd be worried to see the look on my face is tormented by nightmares and will not stop asking until I tell the truth.

"Bella," Edward's melodious voice filled my hearing, made my heart which has not raced tight was back again as before, making my chest filled with warmth. Those golden eyes emit an expression that could melt the frozen ice ages though.

"Hello," I gently hugged Edward. Today, after two of us had separated for so long, Edward returned to pick me up to go to school together, as usual. Charlie, my father, had already left to his office this morning. Edward let go of me, but not with my hands, which remained in the grip of a cold. Smile on his lips.

"How did you sleep last night?" he asked as he stroked my cheek with his free hand.

"Fine," I lied. Edward seemed to feel the irregularities in my voice, but he didn't say anything. Edward gently pulled me in his embrace and walked toward his Volvo door.

"It's been a long time I think I'm not open the door for you," joked Edward and I recognized a trace of sadness in his voice that sounded cheerful earlier. I hugged him to calm him down. I knew that Edward regretted very much because he left me and made me almost died some time ago. But this time it didn't need to be remembered. The most important thing to remember now is that we got back together and had each other as before.

Suddenly the memory of my nightmare last night came back in my brain, making me convulse.

"Bella?" Edwards seems to feel my because then I felt his eyes searching for the answer in my eyes. I tried to avoid his gaze. "What was it?"

"There was nothing, Edward. Let's go. "

Along the way, my eyes never left staring at the scene outside that looked just like the stripes of green and brown because Edward is not driving the reasonable speed for the human standard. It was hard to force myself to stop thinking about the meaning of fear last night.

Actually my dream last night was a repeat of the incident yesterday afternoon, when Edwards declared his intention to marry me. I have not answered 'yes' to him because I still wanted to argue about this. Marriage is not a thing that would make my mom, Renee, who anti-young-marriage—burst into happiness tears. She would kill me if I said yes to Edward's invitation. Well, at least that was what I imagined.

However, last night everything turned into a nightmare when Mom called me before bed and said that he had engaged me with her friend's son from London.

_"__Mom! __What's wrong with you?__Aren't__you__who__has been__warned__me__to__get married__at__age__30?__! __"_

_"__I'm __not__going to__ wed you __now__, __darling__. __Only__, __I think__you__need to__know__this__plan__from__the beginning__. __"_

_"__But, __Mom__-__"_

_"__Do not __worry__, __Bella,__my dear.__George__is a very__good man__, really. __He will not__disappoint you__. __"_

_"__What about __Edward__?"_

_There was__a long__pause__on the__other side.__"__Edward __would understand__, __dear__."_

Edward watched as I took a deep breath. His cold fingers tracked down my forehead, then to my cheek, down my neck. My body was shaking by the sensation.

"What are you thinking of, Bella?" I've not heard the Edward's typical questions for a long time when he wanted to know the contents of my quiet mind. Unlike other people's minds, my mind can not be heard by Edward.

"It's nothing, Edward," I touched his hand that still linger in my neck, feeling the pulse of my jugular vein which made him very tempting. However, I could see he was not tempted anymore because he was still in the free state of thirst.

"Whether you're thinking about my request to marry you?"

I was surprised but then felt the cuteness in his words earlier. "Yes." Edward raised a perfectly arched eyebrow.

"Is something funny?"

"No," I laughed again quietly, imagined what had happened. I thought Edward was acting funny with second-guessing the contents of my mind.

"All right. Funny or not funny, is not important to me. The most important thing for me is the answer, Bella, "Edward looked at me just as my face turned into a mask without expression as Jacob. "Will you marry me or not?"

"Umm ... Edward. You ... you know, I can not answer now. Renee and Charlie ... I'm not ready for them, "I made excuses. Edward shouldn't be knowing about plans for engagement with young friends of my mother who lives in London. If he knew, maybe he would leave again from me and I don't want to bear all the suffering it again.

"We can tell them together. I've made a careful planning, Bella, for your future after the transformation. "

"But, Edward-"

"Don't you want to be with me, Bella? I also want to be with. "

Slowly the tears dripping, initially only a drop or two drops, but over time the tears flooded my cheeks and flew without stopping, making Edward gasped and hurriedly pulled his car onto the side of the road. He never stopped at the curb before only because he saw me crying.

"Bella, Bella," Edward said my name quickly, he pulled me in his arms and stroked my hair. "Don't cry, please. Sorry if I'm too force. "

"No, Edward. It's not that, "I sobbed in despair. I buried my face into his broad chest, my tears drown in the sound of rain pouring from the sky. Edward continued to hug me like that, let me shed tears that had I held since last night.I could feel Edward's lips kissed my hair.

"You don't have to answer that now, Bella. I'll wait, "he whispered softly.

If only my mother told this before I met Edward, I'm certainly not going to suffer like this. Or perhaps, the suffering itself that always find me so that I would never get away from it.

-To be Continued-

* * *

**If you love HARRY POTTER and THE TWILIGHT SAGA, you MUST read my fanfict!**

**Thanks for reading this. I hope you can enjoy my story. And i hope for reviews too, pleaaaaaaaasee... :) I think there are some gramatical errors, so i hope you could check it for me.. :) thank you so much! I'll wait for your review. I'll post the next chapter soon. THANK YOU ALL! :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**The story characters belong to STEPHENIE MEYER and J.K ROWLING; and I write this fanfict as a dedication to them, my favorite authors EVER! Enjoy then! - fiorendita :)

* * *

**

**It Might Be You**

Chapter 2

Due to my stress thinking of my nightmare, I didn't even realize that today there was going to be a pop quiz in biology lessons.

"Calm down, Bella. I'll whisper the answer to you later. "

I hissed at Edward, "Why would you even suggest that weird?" Edward laughed at my expression.

"Well, we must have a little trick to survive," Edward tapped his temple. I just rolled my eyes to him.

At the lunch break, me, Edward, and Alice sitting at the same table with other friends—Jessica, Angela, Mike, Eric, and Ben. However, at that time my mind was not in the room. Alice who saw the strangeness of my attitude whispered something into my ear. "You can't predict the future, can you, Bella?"

Edward tried not to laugh hearing Alice's whisper, while I just stared at her confusedly. "Yeah, of course not."

"Then why was with your empty gaze? You're daydreaming, aren't you? "

"Hmm," I muttered, biting an apple. Alice gave Edward questioning stare, but Edward only responded with blank stares.

Today, Edward led me home as usual. Charlie still has not come home—I saw only my Chevy truck that was parked in front of the home—and Edward wanted to take me up inside. I really didn't want to reject his wishes if I didn't take time to be alone and thought about all these issues. Hurt-look appeared in his eyes when I say 'not need to, Edward', made me want to cry anymore. But this time I strengthen myself to hold back my tears.

"I'm sorry, Edward. But, I really want to think for a while. I ... there's a problem with Mom and it made me very sad. "_And I'm sad because Mom did not let me to marry you_, I screamed to myself. Edward stroked my face for a moment before landing his lips gently to my lips.

"I will really miss you, Bella."

"Well, you could come tonight."

Edward's face that had been depressed suddenly shining. "Really?"

"Of course, stupid vampire," I touched the tip of her nose and giggled. Then Edward kissed me again until he thinks that kiss we almost 'beyond the limit'.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you, too, Edward," I replied, smiling.

"I bet I'd be dead of boredom even before nightfall."

I laughed at Edward's joke. "Well, you don't die that easy."

Edward laughed, then gave me a last kiss before I finally got out of the car and Edward passed.

Edward cars like drowning in increasingly heavy rain. Because I forget to bring raincoat, Edward lend me his jacket and I took his down to protect my head.

For a few moments I just stood at my front door, noticed the vision of a silver Volvo barely disappeared in the rain. After the car was completely lost in the corner, I slowly turned my feet toward the door and reached into his cell phone vibrating in my bag.

Mom's name was written on the screen.

-To Be Continued-

* * *

**If you love HARRY POTTER and THE TWILIGHT SAGA, you MUST read my fanfict!**

**Thanks for reading this. I hope you can enjoy my story. And i hope for reviews too, pleaaaaaaaasee... :) I think there are some gramatical errors, so i hope you could check it for me.. :) thank you so much! I'll wait for your review. Let me now if anyone wants the next chapter. And let me now if anyone wants me to write better story (by giving me advice about the idea). THANK YOU ALL! :D**


End file.
